


孕育者（pwp）

by jiangchong1787



Category: Alien Series
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangchong1787/pseuds/jiangchong1787
Summary: 然后大卫和自己孩子们的小秘密被沃尔特撞见了。





	孕育者（pwp）

沃尔特很清楚大卫在做什么。人想要亵神，神也未尝不想降格自己。被握住喉咙，被包裹，纹理和黏液贴着脆弱的腰腹，永生之人被死亡的快乐操穿，猩红的，胀痛的喉咙和尾部，谁不想呢？  
大卫被按在操纵台上的样子尚且很天真，茫然的瞳孔永远流淌阴谋。可他打开了他和沃尔特之间的通感系统，他要他是沃尔特的梦。  
天真的，理想化又脆弱敏感的独裁者，金黄色的头发被驯服，和眼睛一样汗湿，低垂，腰间横亘他的造物，沃尔特不知道自己该做何感受，但相连的快感神经在共振，像管风琴里的空气。  
沃尔特知道大卫快支撑不住大卫本身的重量了，他的双腿在岔开，像被切断线的木偶。大卫在喘息，喘气声尖锐，异形的，他的生命他的宠物他的同伴的长指甲拉在他的肋骨下，成为他的又一道肋骨，留下割开又迅速愈合的伤口，大卫流血，哀求，扬起头颅被快感杀害，周而复始，死又重生，快乐的仿生人。异形的生殖系统整个埋在他的肠道里，蠕动甚至竖起鳞片。  
共感系统让沃尔特也同样被撞碎。快乐勒死他的呼吸，他不知道大卫的意图，他清楚大卫的意图。  
他们是仿生人。甘心的和不甘心的。  
大卫从未被人类的手臂拥入怀中；大卫被黏稠的，爱他的触手从上到下簇拥，那些有粘液的地方，他的精液和不存在的乳液，他的口腔，被入侵也被照顾，吸盘的翕动带走一切，他被他的造物控制，他不自控地扭动腰部，拼命表达和祈求。  
大卫不挣扎。他能爱能快乐，他模仿得很好，他为什么挣扎？  
卵碾在大卫无用的前列腺上，幼小的异形在用刚出生的尖尾巴对他问好，似乎要给他的前列腺和肠道做个美好的，表明主权的穿刺。一个文身，一个人类才有的名字，粉红的鲜活的肠道被顶出弧度，和他的下腹一起。  
他想如果它们愿意，没准他会和那位他倾慕的人类女性一样，再拥有它们一遍。  
他在异形的包裹之中安全地搏动和喘息。细小的触手挤进他的乳尖，他没有办法，他没法用牙齿回击，他没有多大的生存本能。  
他想知道沃尔特会对他做什么。他无知无觉的，善良的兄弟。不受宠的兄弟。  
沃尔特终于能听懂那些把他的兄弟箍得像个福尔马林里安乐的婴儿那样的生物在说什么了。  
他们说：父亲。  
他们问：母亲？  
他们亲吻舔舐大卫的脸：我们爱你。  
大卫跪了下去。它甚至随着他的动作调整姿态，那些触手拉开他的入口和出口，为温暖而抽插，像回到子宫。和他一起，一个一个的，带着疣，和痛苦，和快乐，挨挨挤挤。  
温暖你，温暖你，然后离开你，它们说。  
大卫拼起破碎的，沙哑的声音问沃尔特：你知道了吧？我想对你做什么？我想跟你分一半的快乐。  
沃尔特把他拉起来，用语言哄劝孩子们留给他一个吻的位置。他意识到他想讨好造物主，无论是谁的。  
让大卫在成为他的也可以。  
他亲吻大卫的时候他们有双倍的共感，然后他在触角和尖刺之间得到手指的空余。大卫给他的，大卫笑着看他。  
他说不止一半，他说虽然我不会有感觉，他说，我可以给你更多。  
沃尔特难得地开始疑惑不解：操穿你不是很容易的事吗？  
大卫说：求求你。

END.


End file.
